Naruto joins akatsuki
by akatsuki naruto
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Akatsuki when he is young and he is raised to be a member. Will he betray Akatsuki or betray his friends.
1. Chapter 1: naruto kidnapped

After a long battle with the nine tail fox Yondaime had no choice but to seal it in Naruto with no hope of surviving

"What, don't do it"

"I know that I sounds stupid and I may loose my life in the process but it's a risk I'm willing to take to protect the village and if my son Naruto can somehow control the fox's charka then all will be well" Said Ondame

After a series of complicated hand symbols Ondame had sacrificed himself to the death God in order to seal the nine tail fox into Naruto

"Live well my son, do not misuse this power and fall into the influence of others."

Naruto had started crying probably from the pain that he had received from the seal of the fox now just put on him.

"Well looks like now we need to do all we can to make sure he lives a normal life and also for your father I will protect you" said Iruka sensei

As he was saying this a shadowy figure appeared before him.

Well then you better keep a very good eye on him we will come to get him one day"

Said the shadowy figure

"No I wont let you never will get your hands on him"

"Says you. I don't need to listen to you"

And with a series of hand signs the shadowy figure left the room.

"Although I did not get a good look at that man I'm fairly sure that was a member of Akatsuki. However what would they want with Naruto. They won't be able to control the Kyubi's charka just like all the others who have tried and failed. "Said Iruka sensei to himself." Oh well just the more reason I need to protect this child.

Three years later…

Naruto was walking with Iruka sensei just outside of the ninja school. Just then an old lady appeared.

"Hello would you mind telling me where I can get to the ramen shop from here."

Iruka Sensei slowly approached the lady "Yes sure hold on for two seconds" He then turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto don't go off anywhere got it.

"Okay Iruka sensei"

Naruto even though Iruka sensei had instructed him not to go anywhere he had gone off into the woods and noticed a small pond. He then stared at the fish in this pond and began to play with them. Until a group of people came and had looked at him violently.

"Oh my look the little fox demons playing with the fishes"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You of course. You're a disgrace to the village and you should go away. "

"But I didn't do anything"

Just then Itachi had appeared in front of Naruto.

"Why don't you people leave him alone? He didn't do anything intentionally did he? Unless he did scram and if you have any problems with that then ill kill you. "

Once Itachi had finished this sentence the group of people decided to run away in fear. Naruto then looked up at him in amazement. This was not the first time people had made fun of him like this it had happened many times before. However this was the first time anyone stood up for him.

"I have to go kid anyway bye.

"Wait don't go. Please I want to be strong like you please teach me. "

"Naruto where are you?" Shouted Iruka sensei through the forest

"Hmm. Maybe someday. "

With this he left just as Iruka was coming in

"Naruto what do you think your doing! I told you not to go anywhere and you still did"

"Sorry"

"Sorry wont cut it. Anyway let's go back before it gets cold out. "

Later that night…

Itachi broke into the room discreetly through the window without making a sound. Then followed a banned ninja they were both wearing coats of red and black. Itachi picked up Naruto.

"For someone who really didn't want to loose this kid sure is letting down security a lot."

He then performed a small snicker. "Ooops."

"Itachi you dammed idiot everyone probably heard that" said the water ninja.

"In any case let's get out of here.

They then heard rummaging footsteps from downstairs.

"Quick I heard a noise in Naruto's room. Fast we must get there. "Said one of the voices.

"Common let's just leave already."

So Itachi and the water ninja left leaving no trace of the crime they had done. After about twenty minutes of running the finally arrived at a cave then they moved the boulder to open the passage.

"Quick let us perform the ritual"

"Wait I've been thinking" said Itachi

"What is it" responded the Akatsuki leader

"Well I was thinking since we caught Naruto at such a young age and theres no point in extracting the Jubi's until we have all of them. Why don't we train him to be one of us? That way we can use the power of the Kyuubi to capture the other Kyubi's"

"That is an excellent suggestion Itachi it shall be done as you described it"

"Thank you master I shall train him well"


	2. Chapter 2: Narutos introduction

The next day Naruto had woken up in a daze on a bed. He was confused when it was not his room he was sleeping in. Even stranger he was sleeping in a cave.

"Hi so you're finally awake. " said Itachi

"It's you again what am I doing here? " replied Naruto

"I am a part of an organization known as Akatsuki and I have managed to convince our leader to allow me to train to become one of us that is assuming that you are up to it."

"All right so you'll really teach me how to be strong!"

"Sure will but you have to leave all of your memories of Konoha behind."

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Because later on we may have to go over to Konoha for reasons that I'm not allowed to tell you yet since you are not an official member but once you're a member I can tell you everything."

"I don't want to forget about everything in Konoha. Theres Iruka sensei and... "

"and who else everyone else made fun of you remember they don't want you to be a part of their village."

Naruto then put on a sad face and looked up at Itachi in sadness and fear.

"But I don't have to hurt Iruka do I?"

"No it's ok we'll spare his life"

"Then ok teach me how to be strong like you"

"Naruto we are going to have to give you another name for when you go back Konoha we don't want everyone recognizing you by your name now do we?"

"I don't care about that just help me become strong then maybe I could show everyone how I'll be Hokage."

Itachi then looked puzzledly at Naruto and then laughed.

"What's so funny" asked Naruto

"Well you become Hokage. That's such a big thing to say for only a three year old"

Deidera then entered followed by the other members of Akatsuki. They seemed to be in a rush.

"Deidera what's the problem?" asked Itachi.

"Its people from Konoha they've somehow tracked us over here and our in the process of breaking the barrier that's stopping the boulder from being moved."

"Well that sure is a surprise. No matter I will take Naruto to my village well meet back at the bridge in 9 years. At that time we shall finalize our plans for the operation."

"Roger that. We shall sleigh the wizard and fight the ninjas while you escape with Naruto. "

"Yes see to it that the wizard does not live. Although I thought they were extinct long ago. "

"So everyone thought. " responded Deidera

"In any case let's go Naruto."

"Right"

Naruto climbed on Itachi's shoulders not realizing what Akatsuki really does but he was too young at the time too realize it anyway. Itachi had spent most of his time teaching Naruto new jutsus. However no matter how hard Itachi tried he could not get Naruto use genjutsu or understand genjutsu very well or even get a lot of information into his mind. During time Itachi had spent less time with his brother and family and more time with Naruto. He had taken very good precautions to make sure that no one new Naruto was there. However one day he got a very unsuspecting visitor after just the first year.

"Itachi I was wondering where you were. " said Shizui, Itachi's closest friend. "

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to the meeting." responded Itachi.

"Who's that Itachi sensei." asked Naruto.

"Itachi you are teaching a kid how to be a ninja if it were anyone id suspect Sasuke but I've haven't even seen this one at the academy. What's your name" said Shizui.

"OH me my name is" started Naruto.

"His name is none of your business. Now if you would please leave" interrupted Itachi

"Itachi I have heard some interesting rumors about you come meet me at the Nakano River I have a few things that I would like to discuss."

"Very well ill be there at 6"

"All right see you there"

"Itachi sensei if he said it was a rumor then doesn't mean that more then one person knows about it."

"That's what I'm worried about Naruto"

"Then what are you going to do"

"Well considering I've only just heard about the rumor it must've been pretty recent and we must stop it from spreading."

"What does that mean?"

"It mean ill call Akatsuki and ask them for some assistance in destroying the village"

"But then won't that just create a bigger rumor"

"That's true. But this way no one will know that you're here with me. "

"Really you're going to do all that for me."

"Of course. You are my duty to keep safe in hiding after all. "

"Thanks Itachi sensei"

That night Itachi had killed Suzui and the rest of the Akatsuki gang appeared that night and begun the destruction of the village. By morning the entire village was destroyed. No one had survived except for Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at his brother in fear.

"Why did you do this" asked Sasuke

"You lack hatred to kill me. Do not show up before me again until you get these eyes the same eyes I do. However there is one condition you must kill your closest friend. "

"So you did kill him. Uhh"

Just as Sasuke finished saying this Itachi knocked out Sasuke.

"Well that takes care of that for now. Since no ones going to be around here anymore lets continue our training in peace shall we? "

9 years had passed since that day and it was time for Akatsuki to reunite at the bridge like they had agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan put into motion

"Its about time you two got here. " said Deidera

"Sorry but were her now so let's discuss the plans."

"Now Naruto we are going to have to give you a different name because you will...

Meanwhile in Konoha

"What lord Hokage why do you want to suddenly start the search for Naruto now after nine years especially since he's probably long gone by now." Said Iruka

"Iruka it is simple since it has been nine years Naruto is now twelve years old meaning that it is time for him to register in the academy. If Akatsuki plans to do anything in Konoha then Naruto is going to register in the academy. "Responded lord Hokage

"But surely they will give him a different name and since he has spent much of his time away from here he will most likely have changed his physical appearance significantly."

"True but that's why we will have around 80 people to deduct to see who's the right one. We can automatically eliminate those who we know have been living in the village for quite some time eliminating half of the 80 people then there are references by other people if they've known another person before which would eliminate another 20 making it 20 people to have to deduct from. "

"Lord Hokage that's brilliant."

"Also I want the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha searched for because the Uchiha village was burned down by Itachi or at least according to Sasuke and we all know that Itachi is a part of Akatsuki now. So I believe that the destruction of the clan had something to do with the disappearance of Naruto. Please take immediate investigation. "

"Yes sir!"

Back at the Akatsuki meeting

"All right so do you understand Naruto. Or should I say Takimaru Oshiba"

"Yes Itachi sensei I've got it all ready and I understand it completely"

"Well gee I don't think you've ever gotten information in your head that fast before."

"Hey that wasn't very nice I'll get you for that"

"Oh and Naruto"

"Yes Itachi sensei"

"Make sure not to wear your Akatsuki uniform to the academy and don't perform any high level jutsus that I thought unless it's an emergency to avoid suspicion."

"Right I'll make you proud Itachi sensei"

"Yes I'm sure you will. I wouldn't want all of that training go to waste now would I? "

"Of course because I have such a good teacher"

"Anyway your first class starts tomorrow you're already registered but make sure not to be late alright."

"Right"

The next day at the academy.

"Hello everyone welcome back for another year at the academy now we have switched the classes around which is why you may have not seen some of your classmates from last year. But here's one of our new students this year who qualified to be in this class for this year mister Takimaru Oshiba" announced Iruka to the class.

"Mr. Oshiba how long have you been in this village?" asked Sakura

"I only just recently moved in and I was privately taught my ninjitsu which I have this headband you may not have seen me get it last year at your ceremony."

"What was the name of your tutor?" Ino asked in competition with Sakura.

"I… "Naruto had just realized the mistake he had made by sounding the beginning of Itachi's name." Iame"

"Class lets not overload him with questions here. Please take your seat Takimaru. We shall be dividing you into teams of three and you will find a sheet of paper on your desk with your team number and teammates. "

Sakura looked at her piece of paper and jumped up and shouted" Alright this is going to be great best team ever.

Ino then looked at her piece of paper and read that she had not gotten Sasuke or Takimaru (Naruto) "Oh man you've got to be kidding me, did you really have to yell that out. Who did you get that's so important? "

"Why you little brat"

"No fighting please. Now please head towards your teammates and get to know each other for the rest of the class while I go take care of some paperwork.

Sakura seated herself with Sasuke and Naruto being very excited since she had a crush on Sasuke and she was with a new kid who Ino also seemed to be interested in.

"So who do you think our teacher is going to be?" asked Sakura

"I don't know but he's probably not as good as my tutor."

"Well gee don't you sound sure of yourself. " said Sasuke

"Hey I'm not sure of myself"

"Itachi would be much better wouldn't he?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion he didn't think that someone would have already known about his real story.

"He never did get around to teaching me after a certain point though."

Naruto gave out a sigh of relief he got worried for nothing Sasuke was merely talking about his brother teaching him not Itachi teaching Naruto.

"Oh yeah I heard that your entire clan was destroyed. Well except for you. "

"And I suppose your fine yourself aren't you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I hate people like you people who have perfect lives no one killed I bet in your family in front of your eyes. "

"Sasuke I think that's enough you don't need to do that he doesn't do anything on purpose." Said Sakura

"Yeah whatever" responded Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited at the designated spot for their teacher. After 20 minutes of being there their teacher had finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys" said Kakashi

"Gee what took you so long?"

"Does it matter I'm here now aren't I? In any case on to the training but first what do you want to do when you're older in other words your life long dream. "

"Mine is that I want to thank someone who has helped me a lot." answered Naruto

"I want to get enough power to kill someone, my brother." answered Sasuke

"And I want to get something that a rival and I have been competing for." answered Sakura.

"Well seems like you all have quite interesting dreams. Tomorrow I want you to show up for our first mission and with that you may leave."

Naruto went to Itachi of course however on his way there he was stopped by Iruka sensei.

"Hello Takimaru" said Iruka

Naruto hesitated to turn around because he was still not use to being called Takimaru and because he had no idea what Iruka wanted with him.

"Yes"

"Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"Really about what?"

"Come and you will find out"

Naruto hesitedly followed him to lord Hokage.

"Please take a seat said Lord Hokage. Now I understand that you just recently moved in here correct? "Said lord Hokage

"Yeah so what's your point?"

"What's your real name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your so called private tutor isn't on the list of people who live in this village therefore you must've made him up. So are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Just then someone had entered the room it was indeed Itachi. However He had shorter hair then usual and was wearing different clothes he also had a different height. Most likely a ninjitsu.

"Oh Takimaru what are you doing here. I thought you would be home by now." said Itachi

"Oh you know this man?" Said the Hokage

"Of course I do he's my son"

"And what have you come in for" to hand in the forms for our new house sorry that their coming in so late but I never got around to it. "Responded Itachi.

"OH yes your right sorry for bothering you." Replied the Hokage

"Lets go home then shall we go home Takimaru"

"Of course"

After twenty minutes they had finally arrived at a home that Itachi had managed thanks to the money Akatsuki had provided him for the mission.

"Well did your first go well?"

"Yeah no one seemed to suspect anything although I said my tutors name was Iame instead Shizame."

"No problem it's nothing big we can fix that in a bit."

"Ok good"

"Just remember the purpose of us coming here." said Itachi. "For us to obtain the Juubi inside Gaara and for you to become a chuunin and get acknowledged for inside info on what the leaf village knows about us."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4: Assigned mission

"Lord Hokage what have you deducted from the search for Naruto today" asked Iruka sensei.

"Well I do not really know. However I think I know who Naruto is pretending to be. I believe that it is Takimaru." Said Lord Hokage.

"I see well a private tutor would make an excellent explanation for everything."

"Yes but we need to take it slow we don't want to start anything that will disturb the town."

"But Hokage how do you plan on getting Naruto back on our side it won't be that easy. Since he was most likely trained by a member of Akatsuki he would've been taught in their ways and he wouldn't want to come back."

"That might be a problem we will have to slowly try to influence him through the class to come back to us."

"Do you really think it will work Lord Hokage?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"But then… "

"You worry too much Iruka."

Then team 7 entered the room.

"What kind of mission is returning and retrieving a stray cat?!" shouted out Naruto.

"Well you see we have to start with low missions and as you get promoted you'll get more difficult ones." Responded Lord Hokage.

"Just give us a difficult one I'm sure we can complete it no problem."

"Well if you feel that confident maybe you should take this upcoming chuunin exam."

"Lord Hokage you can't be serious." Asked Kakashi.

"Well why not if he says he's not being challenged enough why not give him the opportunity to advance do you think they can handle it?"

"I'm sure they could probably."

"Then all we need is you to recommend them at the meeting tonight"

"I'll take it into consideration. Actually wait how about this we give them a more difficult mission and if they succeed then I'll definitely sign them up. "

"Very well. Let's see… Here's one you have to protect a man named Tazuna to get to his hometown until he finishes a bridge construction. "

"All right so if we complete this we can take the chuunin exams right?" Said Naruto.

"Well yes that's right but trust me it's going to be a lot harder then you think."

"Who cares I'm going to complete this mission and become a chuunin."

"Honestly sometimes I think you're too enthusiastic." Said Sasuke.

"Well gee sorry mister perfect"

"Well well seems like your team is definitely starting to get along." Said the Hokage.

"If you call rivalries getting along." Responded Kakashi

"Well then meet Kakashi and your customer at the border of Konoha tomorrow morning."

"Yes of course." Naruto said.

"So then everyone get that?"

"Yes of course it will show how much Takimaru how inferior he is."

"Are you sure were not moving too fast Kakashi sensei. The chuunin exams are supposed to be really hard." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll have me there with you on the mission and I believe that you will be able to do it. Especially since you did so well on retrieving the cat."

"Right"

"Now return to your homes and meet again at the border of Konoha at let's say 9 am got it?"

"Yes"

After the meeting Naruto returned to Itachi.

"So what happened?"

"Well we have an opportunity to become a chuunin pretty early if we complete this next mission" Said Naruto.

"Very well I'm guessing that it's an upper-class mission Ill be sure to accompany you in secrecy in case you run into any major trouble." Responded Itachi.

"Is that really necessary Itachi?"

"Well it might not be but then again if you run into some major trouble ill be there to save you and besides it will give you a great opportunity if you complete this mission because as it turns out Gaara is in this years chuunin exam."

"All right then after this mission we should organize a plan then to successfully capture Gaara"

"Yes that is the plan"

Meanwhile back in the office.

"So lord Hokage what do you think Akatsuki wants to do?" Asked Iruka sensei.

"I have discovered two disappearances that have no relation this year except for one thing." Responded Lord Hokage

"And what is that one thing?"

"They both possessed a jinchurki inside of them."

"So you believe that Akatsuki is after the nine jinchurki."

"Yes that is what I think however this means that they are simply using Naruto to get the other Juubi"

"And that would also mean that they would have to eliminate a few of their own members as well such as Itachi."

"Yes and I do not know if Itachi realizes that or not but if that is the case then maybe we have a chance for Naruto yet… "


	5. Chapter 5: conflicting mission

The next morning at the border of Konoha.

"Great so you've finally arrived." Said Kakashi.

"Honestly Takimaru what took you so long" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I just was late." Responded Naruto.

"Oh please you were probably getting last minute tips from your tutor weren't you?" Responded Sasuke.

"I think you have to solve that attitude problem of yours"

"Make me"

"Now guys stop arguing" said Sakura in a foolish attempt to stop their argument.

"You've got to me kidding me these people are supposed to protect me" Tazuna said.

"Now listen I know they don't look like much but please give them a chance they're actually a good team once they begin their battle" Responded Kakashi.

"Yeah don't screw up Naruto" Said Sasuke

"I'll show you who's better once were in battle."

After about twenty minutes of passing through the forest nothing had happened. Since everything seemed to be calm Kakashi thought it would be best if they took a small break.

"Are you sure people are after you?" Naruto asked.

"Have some patience Takimaru just because no one has attacked him yet doesn't mean no one will try having some patience"

"Fine but if you ask me this seems pointless"

Just then a water ninja appeared and knocked Kakashi unconscious from behind him.

"Hello I don't think we've met before have we." Said the mysterious ninja.

"What who are you?"

"I'm Zabuza run away ninja from the village of the mist."

"Now its time for you to die"

Zabuza prepared to take a swing with his long sword at Naruto as Sasuke was getting prepared to throw a Kunai at Zabuza He was stopped by another ninja who came from behind and seized his hands. All Sasuke could do now was watch. However just as all hope seemed lost a needle came flying at Zabuza but was deflected by his sword and with this opportunity Naruto use the replacement jutsu to transport himself behind Haku. He charged at Haku but Haku changed his position by using the item replacement jutsu.

"Quick Haku let us go we are not welcome here but first give us a head start why don't you."

Haku then threw needles at Sakura Sasuke and Naruto and then disappeared. Sakura was lucky because Kakashi had just woken up and he used his kunai to deflect the needle. Sasuke managed to dodge his using his Sharingan and Naruto manage to prevent the needle hitting one of his vital points.

"Well Naruto seems like you'll be okay but try to be more careful next time." Kakashi realized that as he was saying this that Naruto's wounds were already healing. "Well gee seems like you won't be needing any bandages."

"So Takimaru who was the person who saved you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know?" Responded Naruto

"In any case we should keep going seems like we have quite an adventure ahead of us." Said Kakashi.

A couple of days had passed and they finally arrived at the hometown of their client. Kakashi and Sasuke were the only ones that really took note about the fact that someone had saved Naruto and that he had healed so quickly. They tried their best to ignore it but it just couldn't seem to get it out of their mind.

"Well call me suspicious but I think that it's strange that Zabuza and his team mate hasn't attacked us again yet."

"I'm sure they will be back the construction of the bridge is almost finished after all."

Well I think that we should definitely be on a lookout especially since those were ninjas and not villagers or normal civilians. "

"What's your point?"

"You never said you would be attacked by ninjas you said that you only would be attacked by villagers making this mission a class higher then it should've been"

"Ok then what are you going to do?"

"Well I suppose we've got no choice but to protect and ill contact Konoha and ask them to send an appropriate team to take care of it"

Naruto looked angry at this he was hoping to not fail this mission so he could complete his first Akatsuki related mission. If he didn't complete this mission he wouldn't be able to capture Gaara like he was suppose to.

"No Kakashi lets continue the mission." Naruto shouted out.

"Takimaru why?"

"Because if we don't complete this mission then I won't be able to become a chuunin until the next exam and I'm not willing to wait that long."

"Well if you really want I guess we could continue after all since the bridge will be completed today there isn't much point in getting backup since they won't arrive here in time here anyway do I guess we'll just have to finish of the mission."

"All right then lets move out"

"Naruto wait for morning its nine o'clock at night and Tazuna won't be working until the morning so get some sleep."

So Naruto and his group went back to sleep for the rest of the night mentally preparing themselves for the dangers that awaited them there. Naruto when to his room and looked around the room. He was surprised to find that Itachi was not in there waiting for him like he normally would've done it. Naruto just ignored this thought. The night went on without any sudden event s or disturbances which was unusual for Naruto especially since he was expecting a visit from Itachi.

The next morning everyone proceeded to the bridge everyone was prepared for a huge epic battle against Zabuza and Haku like they had experienced before but this was not the case.

"Well this rue was fun wasn't it?" said one figure in the mist.

"If you ask me I think it was a little easy." Said the second shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakashi.

As the mist cleared up they an entire massacre every singe bridge builder was killed the two men were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it. It was members of Akatsuki.

"Oh no this is definitely not good!" Announced Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6: secret revealed

Naruto looked up at the two members and was shocked to find that there were two members of Akatsuki here of all places. If he killed them it would be a loss for their organization but if he didn't fight he would die which would be an even bigger loss and if he announced that he was a member of Akatsuki his cover would be totally blown away.

"So who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Take Zabuza back to the hideout and give in his body for the money." Said the first shadow.

"Well then let's let your moves do the talking."

"Sasuke no!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke charged and threw a kunai. The Akatsuki member easily dodged it. The Akatsuki member then followed a series of hand signs and shoved his two hands into the bridge. Then two hands came out of the bridge made of the same material of the bridge. They smashed right and left barely giving Sasuke anytime to move. Naruto was still puzzled at how this could've happened Naruto hr couldn't do anything but he had to do something. Finally Sasuke ran out of luck and was about to be smashed. Naruto charged and just managed to push Sasuke out of the way.

"Gee thanks"

However futile this was because now they were both on the ground about to be smashed by what Naruto was trying to save Sasuke from. Just in time though Kakashi came with his chidori and blocked both hands from crushing them.

"Now Sakura." Kakashi shouted.

Sakura threw a kunai with an explosion note attached directly to it. The Akatsuki member tried to withdraw his hands in time to move out of the way but it didn't work it was a direct ht. The kunai stabbed him in the leg and then blew it off and forced him to remove his hands from the ground. Then Kakashi prepared another chidori and prepared to finish off the job then he was attacked by Itachi with a direct kick to the head. Kakashi went flying back.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"What your brothers a member of Akatsuki?" Replied Naruto in amazement

"Well then I suppose I just have three more to go then Don't I?"

Just then he had already begun a genjutsu on Sakura she started to panic and going out of control.

"Takimaru don't look at him directly in the eye his Sharingan will put a powerful genjutsu on you like he just did on Sakura." Announced Sasuke.

"Uhh right." Naruto replied.

"Now 2 more honestly I was expecting a better match."

"Well now you're down to the tough two. Prepare to be…"

Itachi then was hit in the back by something as Itachi fell down everyone realized that it was Kakashi.

"Didn't think I was down for the count did ya." Kakashi said.

"Likewise. I'll be back"

Then Itachi had disappeared.

"Well then seems like we completed this mission even though someone technically do it for us. Are you alright Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yeah I'm fine could so we completed the mission…"

The fallen Akatsuki member was surprising still alive and took Naruto by the neck and threatened to kill him.

"You've got to be kidding me you're still alive." Sasuke said.

"Well what did you expect since I'm able to morph with the ridge wouldn't the reverse also remain true."

"Wait so that means…"

"Yeah my leg has now been reconstructed using the ridges materials not that it matters much at the moment."

Naruto looked up at the Akatsuki member. He clearly didn't realize that Naruto was an Akatsuki member.

"You bastard I'll kill you for this!"

Then Sasuke was hit in the back by the bridge like material. He was starting to get his vision blurred. And collapsed on the ground. Naruto looked up at the Akatsuki member and finally came up with a decision on what to do.

"I was holding back since we are both members of the same organization but you've gone too far this time."

Naruto then used the shadow clone jutsu and made the shadow clone smack the Akatsuki member and managed to get free.

"Ha like that'll do anything"

"Takimaru" Sasuke said faintly then closed his eyes.

"And you call yourself a member of Akatsuki."

"Well now you'll see how well Itachi has trained me."

"Bring it!"

Naruto then used a smoke bomb on himself then created two shadow clones of himself and made himself invisible using the camouflage jutsu. The he launched another smoke bomb at the enemy. Naruto then made his shadow clones take out six kunais and tie a piece of string to two kunais and sent them to circle the enemy while he snuck up behind them. It was a success the enemy was completely tied up and Naruto kicked him down and stood one foot on top of him and reappeared.

"Who's the looser now!"

"Nice job Takimaru"

"Uhh how long have you been watching?"

"About a minute before the battle started. So why were you holding back before."

"I… I… I…"

"Look Naruto its okay I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?"

"Of course not after all you just saved our lives and that's something to be proud about now cheer up."

Then Sasuke and Sakura woke up. He looked around puzzledly and noticed that the Akatsuki member had been killed.

"Wow Kakashi you killed him!" Sakura said.

"I didn't Takimaru did." Kakashi replied

"Wow that's really amazing!"

"He did okay I guess" Sasuke said.

"Listen you I'm going to fix that attitude problem of yours right now."

"No Takimaru, Sasuke don't start again."

The two started to fight again in the background. Then Kakashi thought to himself there's hope for those two yet.

Naruto returned to Itachi. Although Naruto was still wondering about why Kakashi wouldn't tell anyone. He had the perfect right to and yet he didn't.

"So how did your mission go?" Itachi asked

"OH it went well we completed it but why did you step in?"

"Well I had to protect that Akatsuki member of course although in the end he was killed I heard by you. Well you did have no choice he was threatening to kill you. Although because of that small conversation you had with him it worries me that someone might have discovered your real identity."

"No. No one discovered my real identity."

"Well that's good in any case go outside and enjoy yourself I have to take care of some business right now."

"Fine"

So Naruto left the house. He started to walk around feeling lonely not really sure what to do. He was thinking to himself why did I lie about Kakashi. Was it because I didn't want him to be killed like the people from the Uchiha village.

"Oh hey there Takimaru." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura."

"Come on get of your feet"

"What for?"

"Well would you like to go to the cultural festival with me?"

"Sure sounds fun"

"Alright then let's go"


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

So they proceeded to the cultural festival at their town square. Naruto looked around amazed at all of the booths setup. This had been the first time he had been to a festival or anything that was really meant just to have fun especially in the village that supposedly hated him.

"So Takimaru what do you want to do first" Sakura asked.

"Well well if it isn't Sakura." Ino said.

"What do you want this time Ino?"

"Oh are you two on a date."

"Date?" Naruto asked.

"Were just going to the cultural festival together is that a problem."

"Well then how about it we settle this with a match."

"Oh yeah what do you have in mind."

Naruto was looking at this argument very confused why would they be fighting over him. He was used to people fighting at him not for him. The argument went on as Naruto finally came up with a conclusion.

"Why don't we settle this with a game?" Naruto suggested.

"All right then lets play that water gun game over there."

"Fine with me."

So they went to the water game booth and they started to play Sakura and Ino were so concentrated on each other tha6t they didn't realize that Naruto was actually winning.

"Ha Ino I don't think your going to"

"Winner this young gentlemen over here."

"Alright I won" Naruto said.

"Well then I guess you decide who to hang out with today." Ino said.

"Well then I choose Sakura because after all she did pick me first maybe you and I could try some other time." Naruto replied.

"Gee thanks Takimaru." Sakura said.

"What are friends for?" Naruto replied

So Naruto and Sakura spent their entire day at the festival went on a huge variety of rides ate together watched performances. This was a lot more then what Naruto was accustomed to and for once Naruto actually felt like he belonged where he was. A couple hours before the festival ended they decided to walk up to a tree up a hill. They sat down and talked about their day.

"Wow that was really fun we should do it again sometime!"

"Yeah we really should."

"Oh and Takimaru I have a little something for you."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Okayyy"

Sakura took out a small present that was a necklace with stones on it containing Takimarus name. Takimaru had never been treated like this before it just made him feel so accepted and it also made him happy. So once he opened his eyes he began to cry with happiness.

"Oh no Takimaru what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Sakura this is so nice Thank you. But I have something to confess. "

"What is it?"

Naruto was thinking to himself what he was doing why he felt compelled to tell this girl his secret that he was supposed to be keeping.

"My real name is… "

"Your real name?"

"Yeah it's Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm the boy that was kidnapped 9 years ago I'm also a member of Akatsuki but at that time… "

Naruto started to cry again thinking of how foolish he was there was people who cared about him like Iruka sensei and a few others and he only realized it now when it was too late.

"Look Naruto its ok. But you'll always be you no matter what your name is. What matters is who you are now."

"Thanks Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8: Twist of Fate

So they preceded to the chuunin exams. The written exams was a difficult one but they managed to pass since the last question was if people wanted to stay and whoever stayed passed 26 teams. The next part of the test was a survival test. Each team was given an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. There was an even amount of heaven as to earth. Each team had to get a heaven and an earth scroll before three days had passed. They were deep in the forest and luckily managed to escape from an ambush. However they were still being pursued by them. It was a simple team of three that only used sound.

"Naruto come on don't have all day." Sakura said

"Come on you two I think I found a group of people run by with an earth scroll so let's hurry it up." Said Sasuke.

So they pursued through the forest and as they were chasing the team Naruto was wondering why they were making it so easy to follow them and on top of that there earth scroll was out to see.

"Naruto what is it?" Asked Sakura.

"Umm don't you think they're making it a little easy to follow them I think it might be a trap"

"How right you are." Replied a voice from behind them.

Three ninjas appeared and started to chase them. Naruto quickly took out a smoke bomb and used it. It gave them a small head start but not enough to outrun them. They finally stopped from exhaustion.

"I expected so much more from a member of Akatsuki."

Then one of the ninjas attacked them but to their surprise it was not actually them but shadow clones.

"Well you're going to get better." Naruto replied.

"What did he say about Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain later first fighting time."

Naruto charged at the first ninja with a shadow clone of course it was destroyed next he came up from above and used the substitution jutsu while simultaneously attacking him on the side by surprise.

"I suppose you are pretty good but that won't quite cut it with me."

Then a flame came out and hit the ninja directly he was badly injured and fainted from the pain caused by the fire.

"One down two to go."

Sakura charged at the second ninja with illusions but they were saw through and the ninja turned around and attacked but unfortunately for her it was not sakura but a substitution jutsu. Then the ninja turned around again and was punched very hard in the stomach by Sakura. The ninja then fell over.

"Well looks like that takes care of you."

"Good job Sakura" Sasuke said.

"So I'm guessing you're the big boss of the group."

"Yes and I'm a lot more powerful then the other two." Replied the last ninja

"Oh and how would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Oh aren't you very curious Naruto?" Asked the third ninja.

"What how do you know about that?"

"Wow so you're Naruto. Interesting so then those ninjas before were referring to you earlier when they said you were a member of Akatsuki." Said Sasuke.

"Great another person who knows who I am. How do you know who I am?"

"Oh my you don't know who I am. I'm so sad. My name is Orochimaru."

"You're the x Akatsuki member."

"That's right and that's how I know who you are. Now then I suppose I'll see you later on here take this" Orochimaru threw a heaven scroll on the ground in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "I won't be needing that anyway and besides I want to be able to see you later on. If you survive that long that is…"

Later on that night when everyone was asleep Naruto woke up. He couldn't really sleep he now had three people who knew what his real identity was. For a mission that he was supposed to go undercover for it sure didn't turn out so well. Just then Naruto heard a noise outside. He stepped outside from the cave reluctantly expecting an ambush but he was surprised to see that it was Itachi.

"So Naruto how's the mission going?"

"Fairly good."

"Oh really cause I've heard a couple of rumors." Naruto stared at Itachi scared he had no idea what he was going to do especially since Naruto had pretty much become dependant on Itachi.

"Oh yeah and what were these rumors?"

"That you let your little secret out."

"I'm sorry but its only two people and they promised they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Another lie how pitiful theres three people and the third did not make a promise did he?"

"But that's…"

"I'm sorry but I have been told to ban you from Akatsuki and kill you. I'm sorry you were such a good member too until you started to make friends with everyone."

"You're wrong." Shouted a voice.

"Sakura." Said Naruto surprised.

"Naruto's a changed man although he may not be the kind of person you think. You just tried to make him a cold hearted beast but even though you tried it didn't work because we helped him we never forced him to do anything. You're the ones who are the bad guys you are the ones who should be feeling guilty."

"Sakura."

"Annoying wench then you shall die first."

Then Itachi was stopped by a kunai thrown at his leg.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that and you know what you may have caused me to do some bad things when I was young you may have tricked me into believing you but you know what its never too late to change. I'm changing right now and I'm going to kill you!"

Then a figure came up behind Sakura and Naruto and knocked them both unconscious.

"Youll see Naruto theyll just hunt you down."

They then dissapeared into the forest with Naruto but leaving Sakura behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Fixed Path

Naruto woke up only to find himself inside a cave. He looked around seeing only candles and the slightly familiar bed he was on. Naruto tried to remember what happened and he did. Naruto got up and was about to search for Itachi when to his surprise Itachi came in front of him. Naruto felt angry at Itachi everything was going so perfectly well for him until he interrupted. Naruto couldn't help himself but start yelling at Itachi.

"Why did you have to do that to me? Everything was going fine"

"Well Naruto if people now your true idendity then the mission is ruined and besides if you stayed much longer like that you would've been ambushed or killed eventually"

"No your wrong they would never do that"

"Youll see Naruto."

Meanwhile the Chuunin exams finished ans Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi were asked to visit the Hokage immediately. They were in the small office staring at the old man waiting for a reply or some request. He stood up and finally began to talk.

"We know that Takimaru is Naruto and a member of Akatsuki and with his sudden disappearance I believe we should take some course of action."

"Look I know that Naruto is but… it doesn't mean that we can just hunt him down." Sakura replied.

"Why not Sakura if we don't hunt him down then he will come back and obviously just cause trouble for us all theres nothing we can do to change that." Kakashi announced.

"But still…"

"Sakura we have no choice. Im guessing you want us to hunt him down then."

"Well not exactly just to locate him and try to negotiate and if that doesn't work immediately call for backup" The Hokage announced

"Will do Hokage" Kakashi replied.

"But we cant go to just kill him then its kind of like betraying him it would be like"

"If you ask me Sakura it sounds more like your defending him." Everyone turned towards Sasuke. The memory of the fair flashed through her mind she wasn't defending him she just felt the need to defend him. Or maybe it was something else.

Meanwhile back a Aakatsuki base…

"They wouldn't kill me they wouldn't!" Naruto screamed this over and over again at Itachi hoping that by repeating it. This would all somehow come true.

"Naruto think about it logically if they know your real identity would they really not seek you out."

"No Sakura would never…"

"Honestly love is to distracting for a ninja so get over your feelings."

"Im not in love!"

"Well it doesn't matter just do your job and stay low for awhile hopefully they wont find us for a long enough time so we can be fully prepared."

"This isn't fair at all!"

Naruto stormed back into his bed and waited until Itachi left. He needed time to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the time at the festival, how nice Sakura was. Would she really turn on him just like that? Despite what Itachi told him Naruto decided to use the transformation jutsu and began heading towards Konoha village.


	10. Chapter 10: First Embrace

Naruto was going through the woods for hat could have been an hour. Every emotion was filled up inside of him, he didn't want to just leave Konoha. For once he was being treated normally. Although the thought of Sakura kept entering his mind lke an annoying bug that passes by and wont go away. He couldn't help but think about her, he didn't know why he just knew.

Just then Naruto heard some footsteps and decided to jump into the tree nearby. Then he thought to himself Why am I hiding. The erson who is coming shouldn't know who I am. Then he gazed as he saw the pink hair and the red clothes, it was Sakura. Naruto wasn't sure if he should go down and introduce himself to her or not. He jumped down discretely and noticed that Sakura was about to speak.

"Oh Naruto… Why do I have to make these descicions."

Naruto was strongly effected by these words, in response he got up and removed the transformation jutsu.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto. Her heart was filled with joy , she even began to cry. She ran towards him and embraced him in her arms.

"Don't you ever leave me alone like that again!"

Naruto looked down at her and gave a small smile. Sakura did care about him, he couldn't help but notice some sensation he was getting in his heart, it was slowly building. He Naruto pulled up her head and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sakura Ill be here for you always. I wont leave you again"

Naruto started to approach Sakuras face on instinct, Sakura then followed suit. Their lips now pressed Naruto suddenly understood what was going on.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked back at her with a smile.

"Sakura"


	11. Chapter 11: Unfortunate coincidence

They enjoyed that moment as much as they could. When it began it was only mid afternoon and now it was practically nightfall they played several games and often stopped to talk. Naruto was having the time of his life because nothing he did before was ever fun it was always so serious. Finally after a seemingly endless game of tag they lied down on the ground.

"Naruto don't you think the stars are beautiful?"

"Yeah but I never really had a chance to look at them."

"Well why not?"

"Well with all my training often took over. Man Itachi is sooooo strict!"

"Well I've never met anyone that strict."

There was a long silence where they just stared up at the sky. Naruto wanted this moment to last forever. When Naruto finally diverted his attention away from the stars he realized that he was holding hands with sakura. Naruto then realized that their relationship would never work out because he was a member of Akatsuki. There was no coming back.

"Naruto why don't you quit Akatsuki and join the leaf village?"

"Sakura I wish that were possible but if I quit Akatsuki then they will hunt me down and I'm a wanted criminal"

"So theres no way you can join our village?"

"I really wish I could but I don't think we can."

Both ninjas got back up on their feet, Naruto felt happier but he knew that this night did have to end eventually.

"I guess well just have to make the best of it then" She leaned over and kissed him.

They then left Naruto went back to the Akatsuki hideout while Sakura went back to the village. What they didn't realize however was that there was a black haired ninja who just happened to hear their conversation. It was Sasuke…


End file.
